Spider Addict
by OhSweetRiver
Summary: Spiderman meets his hero and things get... intense. WARNING; Yaoi. also smut. You will be scarred for life.
1. Webbed at First Sight

**I know this sucks but it's the first fanfiction I've ever written.**

**DISCLAIMER! I Don't own Natasha or Fury or Peter or Tony or anybody but Kat and the twins.**

**Spider Addict: Ch.1**

"**Webbed at First Sight"**

"Hey, _Spidey-Man_" Tony smirked.

"Hey, _Stark_" Peter's voice had deepened since the last time they met. He still remembered the first time they met like it was yesterday, but it felt like an eternity.

"IRON MAN?!" the kid squealed as his hero fired a bolt past him, knocking out the Green Goblin. Two SHIELD agents ran to handcuff him.

"Hey, Kid," he replied, "you must be that _spider-menace_ Jameson's got all over the news."

"Stark, this is Spiderman. He's got a genius IQ and I want you two working _together_."

"A genius, eh? I'll be the judge of that. C'mon, webs," Tony smirked.

"This is SO COOL!"

They were about to leave when Fury stopped them. Iron Man, in particularly. "If you lay a hand on that boy…"

"Relax, Nick," Stark assured him and flew off, the star-struck spider slinging a web at him to catch a ride.

_Later, at Stark towers._

"Take a seat, Kid, we may be here a while."

The web-slinger was having a geekasm over the many inventions and suits designed by Tony Stark himself but sat down next to Tony.

"I may be a little distracted, Pepper and I recently… stopped seeing each other."

"_Ouch_, dude… her loss," he shrugged.

Tony studied his partner for a while in absolute silence, making Peter a little uncomfortable, then he finally spoke, "why don't you take your mask off?"

"Uh, sure thing," webs removed his mask, revealing an adolescent Peter Parker.

"Gotta hand it to ya, kid, I can see why you got so many fangirls." He said wrote something down in a notebook he seemed to have pulled out of thin air.

"_Aw, shucks Tony, you're makin' me blush,_" The spider joked.

"So what's what's your real name, Webs?" Tony asked.

"Uh… Peter. Peter Park-" he was cut off by a kiss. Iron Man, his idol, had kissed _him_. Peter was confused but nonetheless kissed him back. Peter felt Tony's hand on his back pull him to Tony's let a moan escape as and Tony took the sweet sound as a compliment and half smiled. Not braking the kiss, he moved the spider onto his back and leaned over him. Finally, Peter pulled away as he felt a tingling in the back of his head.

"What's wrong, Webs?"

"_Spidey sense_" he said as if Tony would know what that meant.

Suddenly his SHIELD communicator flashed on, displaying a hologram of Nick Fury, "Stark, repo-" Fury paused and his eyes widened, "DAMMIT, STARK! I give you one order and you're already violating the best member of my team!" Fury ranted… and ranted and ranted until finally Tony took it off and threw it at the wall.

Stark kissed his new playmate on the forehead, "all better?"

Peter nodded.

"Fury should know I'd never hurt you," Tony kissed his neck, "_Little Spider_"

Peter knew by the mischievous look in Tony's eyes what was about to happen. He didn't care. "JARVIS, dim the lights," he stared into his spidey's eyes and kissed him. Tony peeled off the spider suit an gently rubbed Peter's crotch, making Peter moan.

"Have you ever made love, Peter Parker?"

Peter gulped

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." After short embrace Tony inserted a finger into Peter's ass, making him gasp. Tony grinned and inserted a second finger, earning a very girlish moan from the spider. The sound was music to his ears. Tony lubed his dick and rubbed the head against his opening. At this point, the spider was amerced in pleasure, every movement Tony made made Peter moan and beg for him. Tony slowly started to move into the spider.

"Tony!" The spider screamed out as Stark moved fadter and fadter, and the little spider neared climax.

He smirked and slowed "beg for me," he growled

"Please, Tony! Oh god…" the little spider was trembling beneath him. The ark reastor in his chest illuminated his little spider. "Please?"

"Good little spider" Stark grinned and sped up, aiming for the bundle of nerves to make Peter cum. A waterfall of white sticky goo poured out of the poor little spider. His back arched and his inner walls clenched around Tony, causing him to climax as well.

"Tony!"

"Spidey!"

They both collapsed beside each other. Stark pulled his spider closer ""I love you" he whispered in Peter's ears. "I love you" He whispered back.

**Okay, there you go… it sucks! Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1 point 5 and 2

**This is all pre-made. Don't ask for changes because they won't come until the second book**

**Warning. Yaoi, smut and all that other stuff so don't read if you aren't prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kat and the twins.**

**I forgot to add this last time soooooo**

**Ch.1. 5 "A lot changes in 2 years"**

_Stark couldn't help but feel intoxicated as his lover stepped out of the shadows._

_ "Hey Spidey-Man" Tony smirked._

_ "Hey, Stark."_

_ He slowly started to remove the spider's suit (which he noticed was not the Iron Suit) to reveal his ravishing body._

_ "Tony, I missed you too but this isn't the time," Peter growled, "Our daughter is in danger."_

_ Stark ignored him. His arc reactor beamed as his heart pumped faster and faster and- His face was covered in webs. Spidey zipped up his suit._

_ "I'm serious Tony."_

_ Tony shook his head, "you're right, we should go."_

**And now to THIS chapter.**

**Ch.2 "The Morning After"**

The next morning Peter woke up next to a naked Tony Stark. _Oh god, Fury's gonna kill me_. He shook Tony gently.

"Huh? Oh, hey Spidey." Tony said drearily and kissed him.

"We should _probably_ get ready for Director Fury to scream our heads off."

Tony smirked, "I directly disobeyed orders and spent the whole night with you… This should be fun."

They both got dressed and Tony carried his spidey to the SHIELD helicarrier. Spiderman took a seat in the meeting room. His team looked confused at Iron Man, who was standing beside Peter with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, Tony this is White Tiger, Power Mon, Iron Fist, and the bucket-head's Nova. Guys, this is Iron Man."

Then Fury stormed in. _Great. "_Stark!" Fury spat, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" The team looked more confused then ever, "I told you not to lay a _hand_ on that boy and you spend the _entire night_ with him?" Now the team looked less confused. Nova was snickering and quite obviously trying with all his might not to fall over laughing. Ava looked furious, Power Man looked awkward, Iron Fist seemed to be deep in thought and Spiderman was burying his fade in his arms… _and shame._

Peter lifted his face, which was blushing a burning red, "Shut up, Bucket Head!" he muttered and buried his face in his arms again.

Fury ended his 5 minute rant by saying he was "very disappointed in Peter too" and the team began their training. Stark occasionally gave some advice but mostly just wrote in his journal. Eventually he sighed and showed it to Banner and they spent the rest of the time talking and laughing about whatever it was.

**Whoop di doo. Don't I suck? Well, there you go. **


	3. Chapter 3 An Amazing Gift

**I has no homework today. LET THE TYPING BEGIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I wish they were, these are not my characters. (except for Kat and the twins so don't use them…)**

**WARNING: Yaoi and smut and bad language (the F-bomb!)**

**Rated M!**

**Oki doki here we go**

**Ch.3 "An Amazing Gift"**

Stark and Peter spent a lot of time together. Some would day they spent _too much time together_.

"Webhead and Iron Man sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Nova sang.

Peter just ignored him.

"Hey Webhead, when's the _wedding_?" Nova continued when Peter seemed undeterred.

"Shut up!" Peter snapped, "we are _not_ getting married!"

"Ooh… someone's a feisty little _gay_"

Danny frowned. "My friends, we mustn't fight. Nova, please respect their decisions," he said.

"Don't call me _gay_, Buckethead!"

"Or what, _gay_?"

Then he felt a harsh fist pound against the side of his jaw and he went flying across the room, and not in the _human-rocket sort of way_. Then Tony kicked him in the gut. Peter ran in between Tony and Sam.

"_Dude_, he was just kidding!" Peter screamed.

Tony growled as Sam spit out blood and wrapped his arm around _his_ spidey. "Don't ever mess with him," he squeezed Peter protectively. "C'mon, I've got something for you back home."

_At the Stark Tower_

Spiderman was presented with an Iron Suit, painted metallic red with a golden spider in the middle. Spidey had a geekasm. Tony chuckled, "what do you think? I had the idea for a while but since I'm always with you I just didn't have the time."

"WHAT SO I THINK? IT'S EPIC!" Peter screamed and Tony burst out laughing.

Tony taught him how to put it on, control it and attack. He made him repeat "JARVIS, call Tony" several times before he felt comfortable letting Peter use the Iron Spider suit.

A week later, after having followed Tony around on missions trying to pass himself off as his "_Sidekick_," Tony proposed. It was perfect. Tony had taken him off to a cabin near Yosemite Park for the weekend. It was almost midnight and they were standing near Bridal Falls, the most common place in the world to find moonbows. And, viola, a light, halo-like ring around the moon.

"Tony, this is _amazing_." Peter said, gazing at the sight.

Tony looked deep in thought, not even recognizing the compliment in his planning. Then after a moment of silence he got down on one knee. He grabbed Peter's hand and held out a white gold ring, it had a rather large diamond surrounded by small glass shards of the arc reactor and an inscription that read: To my little spider, I'll love you forever.

The arc reactor beamed through his shirt as his heart sped like a bullet. He caught the spiders gaze, breathless from the gleam in his eyes. "Pete, I love you," Tony paused, "and I know this sounds cheesy, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _Will you marry me_?"

Peter tackled him to the ground in a bear hug, "YES!" Tony laughed.

_The next day, at the SHEILD hellicarrier._

_ "_Uh, hey, Webhead," Tony growled as Sam approached Peter, "sorry, you know, 'bout calling you gay and stuff, I was just joking around."

"It's okay, Tony's just really, really, _REALLY _overprotective. Oh, and you're right, me and Tony are getting married."

Sam looked down awkwardly. Ava again looked incredibly mad and _what is up with her? _Luke shot him a smile. Fury glared at Tony in the _You-fucking-pedophile_ way.

"Congratulations, friends. I hope you're very happy together," Danny said and gave Peter a hug.

"By the way, Spidey, what's with the new suit?" Luke asked.

"_What this old thing?_" Peter said sarcastically and cocked his head at his _billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist_ fiancé. Then a thought popped into his head, a terrible, _horrifying_ thought.


	4. Chapter 4 A Spider in a Dress

**Me: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Two chapters in one daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! **

**Kat: Why are you adding so many extra voweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeels?**

**Me: I don't knooooooooooooooooow. **

**Kat: Enjoy the stoooooooooooory.**

**Warning, Yaoi smut bad language whatever.**

**Disclaimer, do I really have to put this is every chapter? I don't own Peter or Tony or Nova or anybody except for Kat and the twins and a few more OCs that don't come until next book.**

**Chapter 4; "A Spider In a Dress"**

_At Stark towers_

"AUNT MAY!" Peter screamed at Tony, "she doesn't even know I'm gay! How am I gonna tell her I'm engaged to Iron Man?"

"Calm down, Peter. We'll brake it to her slowly, it's not the end of the world."

"But… I haven't been home in _weeks._"

"Do you honestly think I'm irresponsible enough to not tell her you were staying with me?"

That calmed Peter down quite a bit, "Y'know, She's gonna think you're a major pedo."

Tony laughed, "hate to brake it to ya, kid, but you're 16 and I'm 24. I kinda already am a pedophile."

Peter groaned, "what are we going to do? I can't tell her I'm gay and dating a pedophile and I'm engaged all at once!"

"What part of _brake it to her slowly_ do you not understand?" Tony picked him up bridal-style and spun him around, "You know what your problem is, my little spider? _You worry too much_. Let's not focus on your aunt May and focus on the wedding," he set Peter down on his lap," I was thinking we rent out Grand Central Station for the ceremony then Oheka Castle for the reception, or would you prefer Glen Cove Mansion? We could get Green Day to play and get the cake from that show, I think it was called Cake Boss… We should probably get you a dress and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, _a dress_? I'm not wearing a freaking dress! _Sure_ I'll wear white, but a dress? _No, notta, nit, nope, no way in hell."_

Tony grinned and kissed him, "Really? You've had no problem when we play dress up."

Peter blushed, "that's… _different_. We're alone then."

Tony grinned, "_you're so cute when you're embaraced."_ Peter triggered for the suit to release and it snapped back to a backpack form. He then threw it on the table. _Sure, toss around brilliant futuristic technology like it's a bouncy ball. _Tony ripped Peter's shirt off. _Sure, ruin expensive clothing that many people can eat for a year for the same price of._

"Y'know what, Spidey? We should have spidey babies."

**Let's hear what the voices in my head have to say after writing this!**

**Me: Wait, Tony… You want to do **_**what now? **_**Is that even possible?**

**Tony:… SHUT UP!**

**Peter: We're both boys…**

**ME: Ha! He's right, dude!**

**Kat: They can rent out a whom!**

**Me: shhhhhhhh… Don't spoil it for the readers.**

**Kat: But what about 'tash-**

**Me, Tony and Peter: SHUT UP!**

**Kat: Okay… (hides in a corner)**

**Well that was interesting… Have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rawr! ~**

**Warning, yaoi and I guess it's kind of smutty.**

**DISCLAIMER; I only own Kat and the twins.**

**Ch.5 "Spidey Babies"**

"What?" Peter blinked, Spidey _babies? What the hell, Tony?_

"Yeah, we can rent out a womb and have little wall crawlers around the house."

Peter thought for a moment, "We don't really know the extent of my mutation. If spiders lay thousands of eggs, what if I have _thousands_ of children? Or worse yet," he shivered, "eggs?"

"_Female_ spiders, yes."

Spidey crossed his arms, "why can't you be the father and we don't have _mutants_ and dress them in Iron Suits?"

"That wouldn't be very fun, now would it? Your DNA is filled with delicate mutations that even I can't understand."

Peter smirked. _If Tony can't understand it no one can, not even Bruce. _Tony carried Peter to bed and undressed him. Tony leaned over his fiancé and gazed into his eyed. Those big, beautiful blue eyes seemed to be pleading for him. Peter was physically and mentally unique. No one could ever be as amazing as he was and so Tony wanted to have children exactly like him, just in case something truly terrible should happen to his little Spidey. At least he wouldn't be alone. His soul would be ripped in two. Peter too naïve to see that.

Tony had a sad smile on his face, "I love you, Peter. No… I need you. If something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. Peter, if any harm comes to you, I would kill myself.

Peter was speechless, "Tony… wow. I…. wow."

"So I thought if we had children, they would be like you, with that same distant gleam in their eyes. Maybe they would bring me the same happiness that you bring me. I'm obsessed with you, Peter. It's like an addiction. I love you more than life itself and every time you leave, even when it's just to go to school, it's like I'm falling apart. So, yes, I'm an overprotective doucebag when it comes to my little spidey and-"

Peter kissed him, "Y'know what your problem is, Tony? You worry too much."

**Awwwwww, that's the most adorable thing I've written this far. Hey, do you guys think I should add more smut scenes? I only really have the one in the first chapter. Please read and review!**

**Also, what pairings do you want for the next book? I already have a Nova-OC pairing later. I was thinking of having a little fun with Danny and many, many different girls… and maybe a few boys. Lol I don't know leave a suggestion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been quite a while since I uploaded last. Hope you have a terrific Halloween **

**Warning: yaoi, like always, and a lot of swearing… no smut!**

**No, I still don't own these characters.**

**Ch.6; "Addiction"**

Aunt May only had a small panic attack when she heard that Peter was gay, dating Tony Stark, engaged and going to have children. Well, at least she didn't try to get Tony sent to jail. When they finally managed to sneak away, they headed to the hospital with Natasha, who had generously offered to carry the baby. In exactly nine months, Peter would be a 17-year-old father. _Scary thought_. But he wouldn't have to spend every moment with Tony.

_And tomorrow was his birthday. Shit_. That meant no school, no practice and no alone time for Peter. He couldn't leave Tony like this. He knew he was all Tony ever thought about, and it scared the shit out of him. It's not like Peter could leave him, he loved him too much. But he missed spending time with Harry, and being a hero, and helping Aunt May with the chores. With great power, comes great responsibility. He wanted to uphold that responsibility. Not only did the world need Spiderman back, it needed Iron Man even more. So Peter started leaving more often, he knew it hurt them both but it had to be done. Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman was back.

Peter smirked as he shot webbing at the gigantic digital Jameson ranting about him. With a yank of his arm he was flying through the air. Then a thud as fingers latched onto the building. He had missed that feeling.

Tony paced back and forth impatiently. "J-JARVIS! C-call Peter." He continued pacing as it rang. _Spider man, Spider man. Does whatever a spider ca-_

"Tony? I'm kinda busy. What's up?" Peter answered

"Where the fuck are you? You can't run away like this all the time! I need to know you're safe." Tony said in an angered voice.

"Sir, Spider Suit01 battery at 20%" Jarvis warned.

"Dammit…" Peter groaned. The various sounds of crashes and explosions in the background didn't help.

"Peter, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, babe I'll be back in a bit. Son't worry, I'm fine."

"Fuck that. You need help. I'm tracking your suit."

"NO!" Peter exclaimed, a little too eagerly, "believe me, Tony, I need to face this alone."

"Sir, battery at 15%" Jarvis interrupted.

"SHIT! Fine, if you want to help, tell Fury to get me the anti-venom."

"PETER! I swear to god if you hang up…" but he was gone. Tony sighed. "Fuck it. Jarvis, call director Fury."

He waited as the phone ringed.

"What is it, Stark?"

"Peter left. I called him and he said to get the anti-venom… among other things."

"Venom?"

"I'm gonna track his suit."

"No, Stark, this is a delicate situation. You could kill the boy."

Stark groaned, "fine…"

"Coulson, get the an-" then he hung up.

"But Peter," he sighed "I love you." He whispered, then punched a hole through the wall.

**Oh, Tony. You're so over-dramatic. Bye bye!**

**Tony: fuck you.**

**Me: hurtful…**

**Peter: Tony!**

**Kat: when do I get to be in the story?**

**Me: later!**

**Peter: will you guys shut up? I'm trying to fight venom.**

**Venom: We want you!**

**Peter: SHUT UP! (fires shock webs)**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS is one of my favorite chapters. It has Hulk! Well really it has Bruce, but still. It's also the first sign of a problem that isn't made apparent until the second book! Enjoy. **

**Warning: Yaoi(always) bad words(again!) Peter get's drugged**

**Disclaimer: the only ones I own are Kat and the twins… and Kat isn't here yet.**

**Ch.7 "Healing Wounds"**

He glared at the clock: 11:59 PM. Tony sighed.

"JARVIS," he muttered, "play recording 012"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tony, Happy birthday to you."

Tony sighed again. His little Spider sang like an angel. He could hear Peter's crack a little as he sang the last note, like he was about to cry. Natasha was sitting beside him, a very concerned look on her face.

"Tony? I'm sure Pete's fine. Stop beating yourself up like this." Natasha drew her thick Russian accent into the air.

"God, Tasha, I don't know if I can live with myself after this." Tony muttered.

"Sir, incoming hallomessage from SHIELD helicarrier." JARVIS's automated voice pooled through the room.

"Accept." Tony sighed.

He let strings of greenish light display a 3-D picture of Bruce Banner.

"Happy Birthday, Tony. How ya doin'?"

"Terrible. Cut to the chase."

"He's fine, he released the armor at the last minute and had to fight him hand-to-hand. He got hurt pretty badly but he's hanging in there and I think he could use some company."

A smile flashed across Tony's face, "my little spider's okay? I'll be there in a minute." He hung up and whispered his words from the night before, "if something were to happen to you, I would kill myself," to say the least, Tony didn't feel very _billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist_-y. He knew the spider had changed him. He didn't care.

_Later, at the SHIELD helli-carrier._

"Where is he?" Tony demanded.

"He's fine, Stark," Fury assured him.

"I want to see him," Tony growled.

Bruce stepped in and motioned for Tony to follow, "he's pretty beaten up but at least he's stable., come on back, Tony."

Bruce led him o the room where a squished spider somehow managed to survive. He saw his little spidey laying in a hospital bed all bruised and broken. He took a seat beside him and held the Spider's hand.

"Spidey? Wake up. If you can hear me, I want you to wak up. I need you, Spidey." Tony cooed.

The Spider's eyes almost flickered open, but slammed shut. He wanted his lover to know he was alright, so he tried his best. "T-tony… " was all he could manage.

"I'm here," he whispered, "my little Spidewy." He turned to Bruce, "how long will he be in here?"

"Just a couple months, then some recovery time at home." Bruce explained, "he has some vital damage."

"Okay my ass," Tony muttered and Bruce laughed.

"He'll be in a cast for a while" Bruce frowned, "believe me, I was upset too when I found out. Almost broke my longest streak without an accident. Big guy decided he liked Peter too since they beat the energy man together."

"Hulk, smash Venom symbiote by symbiote," he chuckled as a stream of tears ran down his cheek.

"You know, when they brought him in he was screaming for you. I had to give him a shot to calm him down. You guys are too close, he was getting hysteric."

Tony refused to leave, and ended up staying there the whole night by his Spider's side. When Peter finally woke up, he had to shake Tony awake. Gently, of course.

"Tony?" he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Tony's eyes opened drearily, then he lifted his head to meet his love's gaze. "As long as you're safe," he sighed.

"Venom's a monster. If the physical strain isn't enough to brake you, he gets in your head and brakes you down from the inside. I was so scared, but I didn't want you to get hurt too. He seems to have some… fascination with me."

Tony smiled, "It's okay, Peter. I'm here now." Tony's voice always calmed Peter down. He didn't want Tony to leave. Not now. Not ever. If it wasn't healthy to be around him 24/7, he didn't care. Maybe Spiderman should "come out of the closet" and fight alongside Iron Man. Too risky. Aunt May would know. He could see it now, Aunt May making him wear a sweater to go catch crooks, Tony freaking every time he got a scratch in a fight, Jameson calling him a bad role model (and, of coarse, a menace). Peter shuddered. Maybe when he turned 18. Meanwhile, the city still needed their friendly neighborhood Spider Man and the _world_ needed Iron Man.

Tony visited every day. His favorite was when they put him on drugs for surgery.

"Spidey Man! Spidey Man! Does whatever a Spidey can! Can he poke Tony Stark?" Peter poked Tony, "YEAH he can! LOOK OOOOOUT! Here comes Spidey-Man! HEY TONY! When did you get here?"

Tony was too busy laughing his ass off to respond.

"What's so funny?" Peter shook his head, "PSSSSST! I gotta tell you a secret! Me and Iron Man are in loooooooove!" Peter giggled, "Don't tell my boyfriend Tony!"

Tony continued laughing hysterically as they took Peter into the surgery room.

Tony visited every day till he could take Peter home. Just as they were about to leave, 'Tasha stopped them.

"Tony, I hope you don't mind, but I got an ultrasound and-" Natasha paused as Peter had his hands over his ears, "do you not want to know the gender or something? 'cause that's not what this is about."

Peter shook his head, "Crazy Spidey-sense."

Tony face palmed. "Shit… Natasha, Webs, hide. You can't fight like this"

"But Tony, I-" she was cut off again as the hellicarrier shook violently and almost sent she and Peter to the ground, but Tony caught them.

"We lost an engine!" Fury announced, " Stark, Nova, keep us in the air."

Tony glared at Peter and Natasha with a sigh. "Stay out of trouble." He warned them and flew off with Sam. As soon as he got a visual he activated his communicator.

"Fury, we have a problem."

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

AvisQuest9513

DarkAngelHeart

Lady dream-chan **(without whom I'd give up on this stupid story)**

Lil' Pup

cherryblossom1217

**And now for Tony and Peter's snarky comments.**

**Tony: actually this one was your best chapter.**

**Me:Thanks!**

**Peter: hey, he didn't say that made it good.**

**Me:I'll take what I can get.**

**Kat: seriously how long are you gonna delay me?**

**Me:UNTIL I'M GOOD AND READY!**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
